This present invention pertains to residential, commercial and industrial electrical power supply and more particularly to a device for making live wires safer for electricians.
Electricity is often transmitted through power lines from a generating facility to a home, business or industrial facility. A utility company generally owns the generating facility and the power lines. Electricity is delivered to a consumer by running a cable from the power lines to a meter and then into a circuit breaker box. For example, electricity supplied by the utility company is metered at a home, and a cable runs from the meter into the circuit breaker box. The electricity is supplied at about 220 volts with each of two wires carrying about 110V and a third wire being neutral. The wires are connected to busses in the circuit breaker box by connection to a screw terminal. Since this electricity can only be controlled by the utility company, the wires to and from the meter and the wires to the circuit breaker box are always live or energized. An electrician needs to disconnect a live wire from a screw terminal from time to time, and there is a risk of electrical shock due to the wire springing out of the screw terminal and making direct or indirect contact with the electrician.